End Roll
by EmmeralCho
Summary: A songfic about Hermione and Harry not being able to be together during their Hogwarts year. Eight years later, they meet again, what happens then?


A/N: I was really bored and I wanted to write something short, but I didn't want to post another chapter up for my D/C ff, "Last Person to Marry," so I thought it'd be fun to write a songfic. After all, I've never written one before, especially one about Hermione and Harry. Although I'm not very enthusiastic about this pairing, I want to challenge myself and prove to myself that I could write one about H/H.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful song or the mentioned characters.  
~*I can't go back  
  
no matter how much I miss it.  
  
That time was definitely fun, but  
  
that was then and this is now.*~  
After the graduation of Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry had gone their separate ways. Once in a while, Harry would owl Ron and ask how he was doing and Hermione would do the same to Ron. Once in a while, Harry and Hermione would owl each other, but they were always one sentence short.  
  
When Harry and Hermione discovered that they have fallen for each other, they became too afraid to admit to that fact. They were terrified of what would become of their friendship if they were to take it into a whole new level. In their seventh year, Harry and Hermione would seldom speak to each other. Ron never understood why the two best friends had all of sudden became so cold with each other. Every time Ron leaves the two of them alone, one of them would immediately follow him and leave the other behind.  
  
As years go by, Hermione had become what she wanted to be, an Auror, all thanks to the idea that had been bestowed to her by Mad Eye Moody, or Mr. Crouch, the man who drank the polyjuice potion to disguise himself as the auror.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, had become the famous seeker for the British team, the Chudley Cannons. It was in his blood to become famous for being a seeker. Although now and then, Harry and Hermione would see each other being mentioned in the Daily Prophet, they didn't try to scribble a parchment telling each other, "great job" or a simple "congratulations." They knew, from the bottom of their hearts, it would be better that way.  
  
~*I remember how I've always  
  
pulled the curtains in an awkward way.*~  
It was in the middle of the evening, and the cool air quietly blew into Hermione's house as she opened the window to display the view of the calming waves of the ocean and couples walking hand in hand by the ocean shore. She looked up at the moon that she could have sworn would of consumed her if it wasn't hundreds of thousands of miles away. Her thoughts danced in her head like little goblins from her job to her friends, then to Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell, why do I always think about him?" Hermione punched her head softly to get rid of the thought. She hated the fact that every thought she ever had always end up shifting to Harry. She now has a boyfriend who loves her ever so much, it is wrong of her to think of another man.  
  
No matter how hard the poor brunette tried to strain her mind, her thoughts would always end up with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She's now thinking silently to herself as the wind swept her hair lightly. "I wonder where he is."  
~*Where are you?  
  
Where have you gone?  
  
You've gone on a long trip or something  
  
with the most important person.*~  
Harry sat on the soft sand of the beach, holding a wine bottle and sipping it silently. The scar-headed boy could remember clearly that night when he couldn't control himself and decided to kiss Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the last night of the last year for the trio in Hogwarts, Ron had once again left Hermione and Harry there, in the common room. The awkward silence seemed to be haunting the usually cheerful place. Just as Hermione was about to get up to retreat to her sleep, Harry grabbed onto her arm.  
  
The famous boy pulled Hermione into his grasp and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Harry, this isn't right, we're best friends." Hermione tried to sound calm, but her heartbeat was betraying her.  
  
Without further words, Harry attached his lips to Hermione. This passion ritual did not split until a long while. Hermione rested her head on Harry's broad shoulder and whispered, "I love you." Harry simply nodded in agreement that he loved her too.  
  
Ron came back into the common room and the couple pulled apart as if they were burning from pain. "Why are you two looking so frightened all of a sudden?" Ron asked dumbfounded and found his way up to the boy's dormitory.  
Harry followed him and before he opened the door, he turned around to tell Hermione, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . .do what I just did." The door closed gently behind Harry, but to Hermione, that was the loudest, coldest sound a door could ever make.  
  
That was the last time Hermione saw Harry as they didn't meet the next morning, they decided for the best to not see each other then because it would only make them sad.  
~*Like a child crying for something,  
  
with all my strength, goodbye.  
  
And I walk on.  
  
I'll walk alone and see for myself,  
  
with light shining on the path  
  
you've abandoned.*~  
Hermione got out of her beach house and was about to meet her boyfriend. She walked slowly towards the sand and let the wind fly by her softly. She watched as the couples walk by her, whispering love chit-chats to each other. She doesn't know why, but all of a sudden, she felt so lonely.  
~*People are sad.  
  
Are they really?  
  
I said they're happy, but  
  
you can think that if you want to.*~  
As Hermione walked on, she could see a figure sitting at the beach alone. The person she feared to see the most has finally appeared in front of her. She doesn't know whether to be joyful to meet his love or panick for this could shatter everything she has now. The twenty-five year old girl tried to walk quietly away behind Harry but it seemed the quick-reflex Harry spotted Hermione.  
  
He looked scared, rather than relieved that it wasn't a crook. A silence fell upon them. He stood up to meet face to face with Hermione. "Hello, Hermione," Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione didn't meet Harry's gaze, she simply replied, "good evening, Harry." Harry gulped and stuttered a question, "How have you been? I been all those years we haven't seen each other. Is life treating you nicely?"  
  
"Yes, yes it has," Hermione now shifted her milky brown eyes to Harry's penetrating green ones. She had the urge to hug Harry and give him a long kiss, but she held herself back. Instead, she said, "any plans for the future?"  
  
"Er. . . yes. . ." Harry paused for a second, "I'm going to switch Quidditch team to Luxembourg's Bigonville Bombers. . . and I think I might have to move there." Harry seemed rather sad about this fact.  
  
Many questions ran through Hermione's mind as she wanted to ask why he needed to move, when he will be back, and why did he make such a choice. But these inquiries never left her lips. She thought Harry would have reasons of his own, and it was not her business to know them. "That' good, I hope you make it in time for my wedding." Hermione tried to force herself to smile.  
  
"You're engaged?" Harry uttered the question. "The last time I checked I was." Hermione tried to sound cheerful. "Oh. . ." Harry said. Silence has once again fallen on the two of them.  
  
"I think I better go now, I'll see you around." Hermione said and turned around, she almost cried, almost. Harry looked at her shadow as she retreated to a handsome, tall man with brown hair. "I guess this is really good-bye," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
~*So I walk on.  
  
You'll go too, won't you?  
  
With light shining  
  
on our two separate paths.*~  
  
A/N: This songfic is actually Japanese and it isn't suppose to mean how I put it, but I decided to change the song into my version. Here is the real song by the wonderful Ayumi Hamasaki.  
End Roll  
  
mou modorenai yo  
  
donna ni natsukashiku omotte mo  
  
ano koro tashika ni tanoshikatta kedo  
  
sore ha ima ja nai omoi dashite iru itsu mo fukiyou na  
  
maku no hikikata wo shite kita koto kimi ha doko ni iru no  
  
kimi ha doko he itta no ka  
  
tooi tabi ni demo deta n da ne  
  
ichi ban taisetsu na hito to moshimo watashi kara nani ka wo  
  
kuchi ni shite ita no nara  
  
owari ha miete ru hajimari nanka ja  
  
nakatta hazu da ne naite mo hoshigaru kodomo no you ni ha  
  
narenakute seiippai no sayonara  
  
soshite aruite iku  
  
hitori aruite miru kara  
  
kimi no inaku natta michi demo  
  
hikari terashite ikeru you ni hito ha kanashii mono  
  
hito ha kanashii mono na no?  
  
hito ha ureshii mono datte  
  
sore demo omotte te ii yo ne soshite aruite iku  
  
kimi mo aruite ku n da ne  
  
futari betsubetsu no michi demo  
  
hikari terashite ikeru you ni 


End file.
